Always together
by Thething231
Summary: Kurenai and Asuma's baby has been kidnapped. They get her back but at a terrible price. How will this difficulty affect the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters which I use or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Connected

Kurenai rushed through the grim hallways of Orochimaru's lair. The light filtering in gave her body the look of a ghost and the smell coming from the cells she passed smelled like rotting flesh. On the outside the metal was covered with mold. She seemed to give no notice as she rushed on though hallway and hallway of this, her team of three behind her.

_What had been done to her baby_, she thought though no emotion crossed her blank face.

She heard moans coming from somewhere ahead and to the right. She made a sharp turn that way. A few feet in front of her she slid to a halt as the hallway opened up to what seemed like an arena. In the middle a hunched figure. It seemed human and yet it looked nothing like it. The figure wept almost silently but loud enough for Kurenai to hear. One of the ninja's behind her moved taking advantage of the figure's distraction. He pulled out a kunai setting it to the figure's back.

"Don't move or I'll strike," He growled the anger, pride and hatefulness showing itself.

The figure whimpered and turned towards the group. The picture of a dismantled figure flowed into all of their minds. The creature before them was made from machine parts, ancient science and human body parts. Kurenai gasped, in the middle of the four mechanical and real arms lay a baby. It was unharmed by the creature and Kurenai took a step towards the creature putting up her hand to stop the ninja from striking.

"What are you doing with that child?" She asked softly to not scare the creature away.

"Protecting it from _him_", the creature said with a mothers love, the voice was feminine and she lifted her head to reveal the remains of what was once a mother, "I have become something of no value... I cannot protect this child from him anymore."

The creature held out the baby and Kurenai took it from her gently. It was badly beaten and looked like it had been thrown away just as the creature had been. Other than a few bruises the only thing that stood out to her was the mark on the baby's neck.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?" She screamed at the creature.

Calmly the creature responded, "He has made a link between them. She will never be free of him. I do not know if he has created this link intentionally. I hope that you will keep her safe. At least try to keep him away from her until she is grown. "

Kurenai stepped back and turned from the creature, "May you be well known in the future."

Her hand went up, with a quick, painless strike the ninja that had been next to the creature swung his kunai at her throat, "May you be well known," he whispered to the creature.

Her body went to the ground in a big jumble. Above her the ninja saw a white light leaving the tangled body. It rose from it passing through the roof. Kurenai could still hear the want of the creature who had kept her child safe from what could have happened but the mark on the baby's neck still worried her.

So young, how could she have lived when adults die with this mark on them, she thought.

"Let's get out of here," She said solemnly.

Without question the group followed her quickly to the surface. Even the forest between Konoha and Orochimaru's headquarters had no change on her appearance. The entire way back she was deep in thought, what would happen to her baby now that she was connected to Orochimaru?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I use.

Here's two chapters since they are short, Enjoy! Please leave comments!

* * *

"Kurenai! Kurenai!" A little girl looking about six went running down the hall towards a door. It opened suddenly and she ran straight into it falling backwards and hitting her head on the ground.

"Ouch," She mumbled and got up quickly, bowing before the Hokage. His hand went down on her head patting it like she was a grandchild before pushing her back on her way. She weaved around the door into the office. In a chair sat Kurenai. She faced the wall her face blank in thought. As she sensed Sayude she turned to her and smiled.

"Yes?" she said happily.

"Mmmm… Kurenai," Sayude said shyly, "M-My neck hurts."

Sayude brought her hand up to a mark of three teardrops swirling around in a circle. She winced as another wave of pain swept through her. Kurenai motioned to her to come and Sayude moved into her arms. Kurenai swept her up in a cradle hug.

"Come one," She said, "I have your medicine at home."

As Kurenai carried the child back to the house she felt a pang of guilt in once again hiding the real reason.

_I have to make my decision soon, _she thought as she tucked the girl into bed.

Sayude's forehead was hot and sweat ran down her brow. Kurenai lightly fingered in two tablets, which really did nothing, and Sayude guzzled down the water.

Throughout the night Sayude tossed and turned. Kurenai sat on her bed she put her hands to keep Sayude still and put her hand on her forehead. Within seconds Sayude was quiet and lay sleeping soundly. She closed the door. As the soft click of the lock sounds she turns around.

"She doesn't have enough strength," Kurenai murmured to the ANBU ninja, "She's too young…"

Kurenai's eyelids drooped down and she silently started falling, the ANBU caught her and set her down gently. He opened the door silently walking in.

_She really did put her under genjutsu to deal with the problem, _he thought amazed that Kurenai had the ability only a chosen few get. He laid his hand on Sayude's brow to strengthen the genjutsu. She moved a little then settled down as her body got used to the energy. He picked up her limp body in a cradle. Her hand trailed to the side and her head looked out.

The ninja took her silently meeting his teammates outside of the house. He jumped onto the roof and towards the goal. The wind ruffled the leaves around him and the girl slept on hearing the whispers around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I use.

Enjoy! Please leave comments!

* * *

Sayude walked down the narrow passage. The place that she was in was too gloomy. It was real and yet unreal. The grimy light filtering in gave the place a yellowish look and she was scared of this place. It was too empty, and yet she felt like she had to stay here, that this gloomy prison was her home. She passed hallways and hallways of cells. Each one had a person sitting in the darkness; they shrunk back into the shadows as she passed. Her curious eyes went from one to the other. Each one had some kind of deformed human, they were part human at least the other part she wasn't sure. She followed an unwritten path through this place. She turned a corner to come upon a large space. The heap of a tangled body lay in the very middle. Afraid to touch it she walked past it and on. On the opposite side a doorway, she went inside.

Tables set up as a ritual space filled the dark void. Blood was in small pockets along one of the tables. On another mechanical parts lay sprawled across it. The last one she came to felt familiar although she had no idea why. It was set up on the ground two circles were on the ground. Straps of something that had escaped, or at least tried to, were in the middle. Around it runes were written. Her head spun as she collapsed next to it feeling cold hard metal on her neck.

"My little one has returned," A dark voice crept into her ears. It had a hiss like a snake and was just as grimy as the place she had walked through.

"So you have survived. I wonder what will come of you if I give you another gift," It hissed in her ears.

She heard the cry of a mother echo in her head and a white flurry of energy ran through her pushing whoever was behind her back 10 feet. He hit a table then curled up again a long snake tail protruding from his body. She backed against the wall and he laughed menacingly.

"That's exactly what you did that night!" He went on laughing. He slithered forward.

Someone screamed from within her. She was yanked out of that dreary place as if she were a rag doll. She opened her eyes seeing the dimness of a room. Around her were two circles that had been made with kunai. She looked around her eyes adjusting to the light.


End file.
